He is the World To You Now
by This-is-the-dream
Summary: The Trio's friendship is fading, as Lily and Oliver get closer and closer. When Miley goes off on a trip as Hannah everything changes and Oliver's head turns for another mystrious girl
1. The Call that Gave Her Heart

NOTE:I do not own anything except my imagination 

It had been a long day at work and Lily was walking home from the mall. Now that she was seventeen she started to work over at the Malibu Mall at Macys. Lily reached ito her pocket for her cell phone.  
She needed to call Miley, Lately she had been thinking that there Friendship has been going down the tubes.  
She dialed her number and waited. Miley didnt answer. Miley left a message.

"Hey Mile, Sorry, Long Time No talk," Lily sighed,"I guess you can call me back later."

As for Oliver he was of to NYC in a plane with the Mali High's Literature Club. He would have thought Oliver in Lit. Club!? Lily had been thinking of Oliver quite alot lately. And as the Trio's friendship sunk,  
Oliver and Lily's developed. A couple weeks from now Miley would be in Muai for an advanced dance class,  
for Hannah. Lily decided to take advantage of this time. It would be her time with Oliver.

Next, Lily called Oliver. It took him a while to answer but at least he did answer.  
Lily wasnt expecting this to be one of those long into the night hours talks but it was. They talked about Miley, and how she didnt have anytime for them. They talked about what a bitch Becca was for cheating on Ollie. Talking trash about Becca made Lily feel so good, especially because she was talking about her with him.  
When it was time to hang up Lily was mad, she was mad that she was seventeen, and had only madeout with one guy,  
Jake Ryan. She said goodbye to Oliver and started to think about him more and more.

**What will Happen next only I know! Or you could give me some ideas...**


	2. The Girl on the BoardWalk

NOTE: I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION

As Lily lay in bed after hanging up with Oliver she thought back to her younger years,  
she thought of everything she'd ever been through with Oliver. She started to remember PRE-K when Oliver had the 64 pack or Crayons and she held his hand just so she could use them. Then she remembered something that Lily didnt like to think about, the day Miley moved to Malibu. She thought of the very second Ollie had first seen her. The very look on his face, to what he was wearing.

Then it hit Lily like ton of Bricks, she had been mad for Oliver since the day miley got here. It was the heart beat heard round the world.

Lily needed to talk to Oliver and she needed to right that second. She needed to tell him how she felt. How her heart just instantly started burning for him the second Miley moved in to town. Lily knew that she couldn't let Miley get in the way of there beautiful growing friendship she flipped her phone open and blocked Miley's calls. It was just her and Ollie now.

Lily had Fallen asleep...Dream Sequence

"Oh, Oliver I've always loved you. Im just to afraid to admitt it." Lily said fearfully.

"Lily Darling, There's nothing to be afraid, I loved you since PRE-K," oliver whispered.

"Lily, I think you are the one, that, Oh! I dont know, I just love you," Oliver said nervously

Lily grabs Oliver's hand and laces her fingers with his.

"Oliver, What ever will we tell Miley?!" Lily questioned.

"Lily, Miley doesnt have to know anything about you and me," Oliver whispered playfully.

Oliver then lightly pulled Lily's face towards his and...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

End Of Dream Sequence

"DAMN, ALARM CLOCK!" sheriked Lily, who was now wide awake.

Since Lily's alarm clock went off at 6 o'clock on a Saturday she was pissed. What could she do?  
She was already awake, so she decided to take a walk at the beach. Lily, took a shower,brushed her teeth, and chose her clothes for the day. Now that she had someone to impress, she decided on her shortest purple sun dress, and her best push-up bra. She did her make up, took a quick look in the mirror and she was off to the beach. She had high hopes of runnig into Oliver.

Lily started to head down the board walk, she saw someone in the distance but it was just Amber and Ashley walking to the nail salon. She sighed and kept on walking. After a while she got tired. She layed out a big beach blanket and took a nap. 

OLIVER's POINT OF VEIW

It was a Saturday morning and it was around nine thirty. Oliver decided to call Lily's cell and they could get lunch later at a resturant on the boardwalk. He dialed her number and waited for her answer. THere was no answer. Oliver decided to head out on the board walk alone. Since Miley was bust packing up her Entire Hannah Closet for her trip to Maui.  
When Oliver got to the boardwalk he saw something on the ground underneath a tree in t he distance.

He went up to the girl who he noticed was sleeping. He had no idea who the beautiful incrediabley made-up, extremely full-chested girl was, but he was totally turned on by her.  
He took a few pictures of her on his cell and then started to walk away. He thought about Lily but, he didnt feel the same way he felt about her before. That sleeping chick had stole his heart 


	3. Well, Shes Actually

**Author's Note: I'm Running out of Ideas...yikes, this chapter maybe short**

As Oliver headed home he kept thinking about that girl. He needed to know who she was he just needed to. He decided to call Lily once again and this time he'd leave a short message.  
But instead Lily picked up this time.

"Hey, Lily, What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing really, I've just been at home, watching Television." Lily said lying.

"Oh, really?" he continued,"Wanna get something to eat Later?"

"Well...sure,why not?" Lily said starting to get excited.

"Okay, I'll see ya at the boardwalk around twelvish?"he said gazing at the pictures on his phone.

"Kay, I'll see ya there!" And she hung up.

Oliver got ready, and headed down to the boardwalk, Lily wasn't there yet, she was probably getting ready right now. He thought.

LILY's POV

Lily walked back to her house sneekily, hoping she woudn't run into Oliver this time.  
Once she was at her house she looked into the mirror, she didn't like what she saw. She looked like a slut. She changed into, her semi-normal, tiny tank top and her shortest shorts.  
She felt like herself again and she headed for the boardwalk.She saw Oliver standing there gazing at something on his phone. He looked up and saw Lily,he quickly snapped his phone shut and greeted her.

They walked down to Rico's and Oliver knew what they both liked so he ordered. THey talked about Miley and when she'd be back. Lily had a couple ideas of what, she wanted to do after this but, she had only one thingon her mind now. What Oliver was trying so hard to hide.

When Oliver went to get the food, Lily quickly reached for his phone. Which he had convinently left right beside her. First she checked the texts messages. Nothing. THen she checked the pictures.  
B-I-N-G-O!

"SHIT!" Lily sheriked a little to loudly.

"What's Wrong?" Oliver said, even though he knew exactly what happened. Or at least he though he did.

"Oh, nothing I thought I had broken your phone for a second." Lily lied.

"Oh, Remember when we almost broke the Hannah phone?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Miley was freaking out, but then I reprogrammed it." She said, laughing.

They ate there lunch and the went for a walk. Oliver started up a conversation about the bracelet she was waering.

"Wow, that bracelet must be popular" He said.

"Um,not actually there's only two of them in the world." she said holding back laughter.

"Really, cause this girl I saw today has the same one." He said pulling out his phone.

"Oh wow maybe she's friends with Miley, cause Miley gave me this one." Lily wondered.

"But, do you know who this is?" He asked.

"Well, I do but she's really...

**Mauh Ha Ha Ha...a Cliffhanger! I'll update soon**


	4. A Few Improvements

"...she's, she's,she's really..." Lily said stuttering and in panic. 

She knew it was easy to say she just didnt know how to say it. Or even if she should.  
She knew that if she told him he either wouldn't believe her or he would hit her for trying to be funny. Lily took one deep breath and decided to come clean.

"SHE's ACTUALLY ME!" Lily said, just a little to loudly. Everyone was staring at her so she ran off. She ran and ran down the boardwalk until she reached the ramp. She hid in the sand under the board walk until the coast was clear. Or at least until she thought it was clear. Lily did it.  
She thought to herself "YOU IDIOT, YOU RANAWAY, HES PROBABLY UGH!"

OLIVER's POV

"Whoot,Whoot!" He said to himself pulling out his phone and labeling the picture Lily.

His phone started to shake in his hands, it was suprisingly Miley! He answered.

"Turn Around!" Miley said a little to excitedly.

Oliver turned around and there she was Miley, with arms wide open for a hug. She pulled him towards her and they hugged it was an abnormally lengthed hug, filled with mumbles, and whispers.  
Oliver could see someone from the corner of his eye. But right now something else was over powering his senses, it was a smell, it was Miley smelled Fantastic.

LILY's POV

Lily walked back toward the beach were she had left Ollie. She saw him, yet she saw him with someone else. That person was Miley? She couldn't believe what she saw, Oliver locked in a romantic kiss with Miley. On the BEACH! The Beach was her spot now it was ruined! Miley finally broke away from Oliver when she saw Lily.

"LILY!" she screamed and jumped toward her and forced her to hug.

"Whats up,Buddy?" she asked Lily who had a terrible scowl plastered on her face.

Lily noticed something was a little different about Miley. With Miley acting that cheesey she knew something was different. She knew Miles was trying to hide something. Lily stormed off and left the lovers alone and headed home. She got home and decided to talk online for a while, and maybe sort things out with miley.

Lily signed on and who woulda thunk it, Miley messaged her.

**Smiles4Miles**: Hey!

No Response

**Smiles4miles**: Lily?

**LILY da Silly** is typing

**LILY da Silly**: What do you want?

**Smiles4Miles:** To talk tomy bestie

**LILY da SILLY:** Oh Im sorry This is Lily, not Oliver. Oliver's screename is OLLIE23TROLLY

**Smiles4Miles**: Um...what do you mean, I just talked to Ollie today, for like the first time in forever.

**LILY da SILLY:** Cut the Crap, I saw you Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken kissing on the beach.

**Smiles4Miles:** WHAT?! Me Kissing Ollie EW! Gross, anyway dont you like him? And I was Hugging Silly

**LILY da SILLY:** Yeah, you have a point you wouldn't ever kiss him. Sorry

**Smiles4Miles:** So...Whats Up?

**LILY Da SILLY**: NOT SO FAST SISTER!

**Smiles4Miles**: What? What do you want to ask me?

**LILY da SILLY:** Do you have something to tell me?

**Smiles4Miles**: WELL...yes actually, ya know how I said I was going to Maui well...I was actually in the hospital of Los Angelos in the private plastic sugery wing

**LILY da SILLY:** FOR WHAT? That's were they...OMG...I knew something was different.

**Smiles4Miles:** Yeah, so they are a little bigger but it was a birthday present from my Aunt.

**LILY da SILLY**: Whoa, no wonder Oliver was hugging you for sooooo Long!

**Smiles4Miles:** EW! AHHH! Yikes...

**LILY da SILLY:** Miley you're gonna get alot of stares...LOL

**Smiles4Miles:** Yeah...Well I gotta go take some healing medicine crap.

**LILY da SILLY**: Bye you Big Chested Bi'atch...

**Smiles4Miles:** Oh, Lord...See Ya Around.

**Smiles4Miles has just signed off.**


	5. I THINKI LOVE

NOTE : My Cousin Started righting the Story while I was on a class trip I just read it and wow.  
she's pretty special. Leave it to Marissa, to screw up a story But, dont worry I'll Fix it.

Lily's Room 4:30 AM

"AHHH!" Lily shreiked as she sprung up and away from her pillow. She rubbed her eyes grabbed her phone and called Miley. Her voicemail came on "Hey, Its Miley in Maui Working my ass off, for the summer,be back in Malibu soon, Thanks Bye!" the phone recording stopped. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, It was just a god forsaken dream! Miley was Normal sized and normal! Lily called Oliver.  
Forgetting What time it was she didnt care! She waited for him to answer and he did.

LOUD YAWNING "Hello," he said sounding uberly tired, "Lily, why the hell are you callling at 4 in the morning?"

"Because I love you!" She screamed into the phone and hung up.

"Lily, What?" Oliver said talking to the dial tone on his phone.

whoa, Lily thought to herself, what great words "I-love-you!" What great words...Lily decided to call Miley and teallher about the stunt she just pulled. 

"Hey! Miley Whats up?" LIly said excitedly.

"Ahhh, nothing but uh, dont ya think it's a little early for Miley/Lily time?" MIley asked sleepily.

"Hell No, Its never ever ever to early, because its very important!" She said yelling into the phone.

"Well, now that Im awake, what is it?" she asked mysteriously.

"well, well, well...I just called Ollie and told him I loved him!" she sheriked.

"Wowzers Lily, but what did he say?" she asked really wanting to know.

"The thing is right after I said it I hung up, I got scared." she said embarassed.

"You? You Lily Truscott were scared of Oliver!?" Miley said cracking up.

"Well, wouldn't you be scared if you told Jake I love you, and you didnt know If the person loved you back?"

"Ya, got a piont there sista" She responded.

"Well, I gotta go call him back, er something." LIly said.

"Good idea, well bye." he hung up. 


	6. Ring Ring

Lily gathered up all of her confidence, and grabbed her phone. She dialed Oliver's number slowly and nervously. She didnt know what to expect.On the second ring he picked up.

"Uh, Hey Lily." He said

"Hey, uh, about that call before..." she said knowing the conversation was going to get very akward.

"Oh yeah, that was totally random, how much did Miley pay you to do it?" he said.

"Pay me, what do you mean?" Lily questioned.

"Lily the last time you said I love you to ANYONE was in kindergarden, because of a box of crayons,the 64 pack with the sharpener I think." he said laughing.

"Um, well yeah but this time Im not using those words to, get something..."she said tearing up and choking on her words.

"So," Oliver started to say.

"But, this time I really mean it, so meet me at the beach in fifteen, I wanna tell you like it is." she said really relieved.

"Okay," he started to say.

And She Hung Up...

Cliffy, he he got ya hanging there! And BTW, Sorry I havent written in forever and a day.  
I just had my big High School Entrance Exam so, I was in the books for the past two weeks.

Love Ya Later Risa 


End file.
